Fire Of Unknown Origin
by Electric Dream
Summary: Prequel to Vampire Nights: Sequel to First Sight: One Shot- The fire danced in front of my eyes. The embers twirling around one another seductively, like two lovers trapped in a passionate dance of their sweet embrace. Sam/Dean


**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any recognisable characters within this story (damn you Eric Kripke :P) **

**Hey all, this is another one shot related to my series Vampire Nights, could be considered a sequel to First Sight and a prequel to Vampire Nights. Don't have to read them first but it might help...if not check it out afterwards. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :D **

The fire danced in front of my eyes. The embers twirling around one another seductively, like two lovers trapped in a passionate dance of their sweet embrace. Smoke wafted out of the burning building and I stood there transfixed watching the events as they unfold.

I could sense my Sire standing close to my side with his eyes flickering to me every once in a while. His whole body seemed to radiate his concern however I didn't seem to be able to process that thought or even find an inch of me that seemed to care. My head was screaming at me to figure out a rational explanation for what was happening while my heart seemed to be trying to drag me down towards where the small family was huddled on the hood of a classic Chevy Impala. There was this pain blooming underneath my ribcage, a pain I vaguely recognised experiencing once about four years ago now but never actually understood what caused it. At the time I had put it down to the lack of nourishment but now...now I'm not so sure.

My eyes moved away from the fire to face the trio perched on the car. Their expressions were grim; tears leaked out of the corner of their eyes while they were physically covered with ash and burnt clothing. The elder man held a younger blond haired boy in his lap who in turn cradled an infant in his arms. A dark cloud seemed to have fallen over the three males and I knew that they had experienced a great loss this night. A loss I had experienced twice before.

The first time I lost my real mother, I lost her to the kidnappers and my Sire claiming me as his son. I had never seen her again after my rebirth; I knew it would probably cause a heart attack for me to return after being proclaimed as dead. The second time was the loss of my Sired mother and my Sire's life partner Rachel at the hands of those hunters's. That had been a grim day for the whole of my family. One that none of us ever speak of again. So yeah...I knew what they were going through.

My Sire's hand being placed on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts instantly. I turned my head away from the family to face my father. His eyes held so many unspoken questions to which I knew he knew that I had no answers for. How the hell was I supposed to know why I dragged him all the way up here...to Lawrence...Kansas of all places? All I knew was that the damned pain in the chest had flared up at such an intense level that it was like someone was tugging hard onto an invisible rope attached to my ribs, a tug I knew I couldn't ignore. So I had took off for Kansas running and my Sire felt inclined to follow, after all he still considered me the baby of the pack no matter that I had a Sired lover of my own. So here we were, standing across the street from a flaming building that was taking the efforts of about ten firemen to control.

The pain in my chest increased a level and my head snapped back to the small family while the sound of a child's anguished screams echoed throughout the neighbourhood.

"SAMMY! DON'T DIE! SSSSSAAAAAAMMMMMYYYY!" the child within the elder man's arms seemed to become frantic while paramedics rushed around the family. I could still hear the young boy's cries even though he was obstructed from my sight by a group of EMTs. His plea seemed to sing straight to my heart and before I knew it my legs had started to walk forward of their own accord.

My vision and world seemed to narrow down towards that one child in that moment. I don't know why...or how it happened...all I knew was that he needed me. That small boy needed me more than ever and for some bizarre reason I needed to be with him. At the time I put it down to the fact that the infant seemed to share my name that pulled at my heart strings and forced me to make my way down through the crowd, leaving my Sire staring incredously at my retreating back. However as the years passed I realised it was more than that, this was fate...I just wouldn't realise it until twenty two years later.

Anyway...where was I....oh yes...my legs came to a stop just behind the ambulance and I found myself craning my neck around the corner to take a closer look at the family. And what I saw broke my deceased unbeating heart. The elder man had a blank look on his face while he cradled his dead child closer to his chest, ignoring his hysterical son sitting next to him. His face was cold, hard and uncaring, it was like he had lost the ability to show any emotions, doomed to wonder through his life a shell of the person he once was. But it wasn't him that caused me great sorrow...no...It was the child beside him.

The blond haired boy stared down at his brother's dead face with tears rolling thick and fast down his cheeks. His emerald green eyes, which seemed familiar to me but decided not to dwell on that thought in that moment in time, were bloodshot and swollen, the signs of distress were clear on his face. Within those eyes I could see the lack of innocence, he had witnessed something tonight, something that will change his life forever and instantly I knew that this child wasn't going to be able to grow up like any other child should. His life had been taken from him the same night his mother and now brother had been cruelly snatched.

My heart lurched violently in my chest and the urge to run forward and scoop the child into my arms and never let go increased to such a high intensity that I was staggering back slightly. I had no idea where this sudden possessiveness came from but it was fucking freaking me out, I am vampire...we don't think like that...

"SSSSSAAAAAMMMMYYYYY!" the child yelled once more. I could feel a bloodied tear snake its way down my face at the child's desperate call, the urge to comfort him just continued to grow inside of me and this time I knew that there was something more than the fact that his brother seemed to have the same name as me influencing my emotions, there was a bigger picture I just wasn't seeing.

"SHUT UP!" the elder man yelled with venom lacing his tone. Instantly the young boy stopped screaming and lifted his eyes to face his father once more. I could feel my anger grow upon hearing the man's words, how could he tell that beautiful..._beautiful_... (Where the fuck had that come from, great now I'm a vampiric paedophile) child to shut up when he was obviously in so much pain. The child needed love and comfort from his father and instead all he seemed to be getting was the cold shoulder. A fact that made me detest the elder man in front of me.

My hands clenched into fists while I attempted to reign in the control of my vampiric nature, I couldn't lose control here, not with all these people around. I couldn't risk it, not only would I be endangering myself, the humans around me...that child but my family as well. We couldn't become exposed once more and be forced to move...I'm not allowing that to be on my shoulders again.

Luckily a paramedic dragging the elder man away allowed me time to sober up and force my vampire side back into submission. I watched as he handed the dead infant in his arms over to the paramedic before turning to face the house, leaving the distraught and confused child sitting on the hood of the Impala.

I found my eyes once more being drawn towards the child who was snivelling quietly to himself; his head was hung into his chest while his shaking hands were placed in his lap. His lips seemed to be moving but no sound came out of them, however I was able to understand what he was saying. Two words over and over again on a continuous loop, mummy....Sammy.

"I wish I knew how to help you," I whispered to the child from my concealed hiding place behind the ambulance, my heart called out to the young boy and the constant pain in my chest seemed to be linked to the child, almost like he was holding the string in his hands.

I stifled a gasp as I watched the child's head lift up and his enchanting emerald green eyes locked onto my face. He seemed to search my expression for a moment or two before allowing one more sob from escaping his lips. "Sammy," he murmured looking straight at me like he was seeing through me into my very soul. I couldn't tell whether he was calling for his brother or for me...either way my heart pounded twice more in my chest before an intense white hot pain spread across my body.

I hissed feeling my fangs descend in the process. I clutched at my chest with my right hand while my legs stumbled backwards away from the ambulance and the child with the calculating stare. The white hot pain was everywhere, it literally felt like my bones were reshaping and reforming under my skin. My whole body felt like it was becoming distorted and morphing into something new and unfamiliar.

I gasped once more while my legs crumpled beneath me, no longer able to support my weight. The child's eyes remained on me for a moment longer before moving away and as soon as I felt his attention move away from me the pain decreased until it was no more than a mere memory.

Little did I know that the child in front of me was the same baby from the hospital four years ago.

Little did I know that the child in front of me would turn out to be none other than Dean Winchester.

Little did I know that the child in front of me was destined to be my soul mate, That the agonizing pain I had experienced was my body changing to match the desires of my mate, that the pull in my chest was my soul trying to connect with its other half.

That day of the fire my soul had found the one it was looking for and connected to it once more. The child and I created a bond...a bond we would rediscover and explore twenty two years later...

The bond of soul mates...

**Fin. **


End file.
